callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesper
The Vesper is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Data Vault Specifications * Ammo: 5.58x33mm * Length: 465.3mm * Weight: 2.4kg * Barrel: 268.2mm * Production Years: 2055 - Present * Country of Origin: France Multiplayer The Vesper is unlocked at level 19. The Vesper is the lowest damage per bullet SMG in the game, and one of the lowest damage per bullet weapons in general. In close quarters, the Vesper will deal 30 damage, resulting in a four shot kill. Outside of close quarters, the Vesper will deal 23 damage, resulting in a five shot kill, a four headshot kill, or a two shot kill in Hardcore game modes. Outside of medium-close range, the Vesper will deal 19 damage, taking six shots to kill, or five shots to kill if at least four bullets to the head. The Vesper's damage per bullet is on par with other SMG's, but its range is the poorest of them all, as the player will commonly need five shots to kill enemies. The Vesper has medium wall penetration power, making it possible, but ineffective due to the low damage per bullet. The Vesper makes up for its low effective damage through its rate of fire. The Vesper fires at a monstrous 1200 RPM, a speed unprecedented by all other weapons bar the Scythe. This makes the Vesper extremely powerful in terms of time to kill ratio, and actually fairly consistent time to kill at most ranges. This makes the Vesper extremely powerful in close quarters, as only shotguns and a lucky shot from a sniper rifle or assault rifle can best the vesper's close range potential. The Vesper's accuracy is poor for an SMG. Its iron sights are good for its optimal range, but the recoil per shot is a moderate amount, and thanks to the Vesper's monstrous fire rate, the recoil will climb to its ceiling very fast. Ranged combat with the Vesper is hard and will leave the player at a disadvantage against weapons with a longer effective range. The Vesper's handling characteristics are good. The Vesper will allow the player to move at the full base speed, aim down the sights quickly, and it hip-fire spread is good, allowing players to put the high rate of fire to great use. The Vesper's reload speed is okay, reloading in around 1.9 seconds. The speed is decent. The Vesper's big weakness is its magazine capacity. Its magazine is tied with the Kuda for the smallest in its class, at 30 rounds. This small magazine, combined with the high rate of fire and low damage per bullet, makes reloads painfully commonplace. As well, this leaves the Vesper with a small starting ammo loadout, with only 120 rounds. These 120 rounds will easily be used up, so the player will find themselves commonly using Scavenger and/or Extended Mags to get more ammunition. The Vesper has the standard selection of SMG attachments. The optical attachments aren't needed, as the Vesper's iron sights are good enough for its optimal range. The Foregrip isn't exactly a mandate for a weapon like the Vesper, but on the Vesper, it works quite well to control recoil. The Long Barrel will extend the Vesper's five shot kill range a bit. However, it isn't needed on the Vesper, which relies much more on its rate of fire than its damage per shot. The Suppressor is a great fit on the Vesper, as the downside is negligible: even though the Vesper loses a large portion of four shot kill range and five shot kill range, the values are already poor to begin with, and as aforementioned, the Vesper's power derives from its rate of fire, not its bullet damage. As such, the player gains almost full benefit out of the suppressor. The Stock and Quickdraw Handle are useful for bolstering the Vesper's handling characteristics. However, both of them are questionable, as the Stock's benefit is small and benefits an area the Vesper already shines (though attaching it will allow players using Ghost to keep it active while aiming), and the Quickdraw Handle won't be necessary in close quarters, where the player may not be aiming at all. The Laser Sight will increase the Vesper's accuracy from the hip, and it is an extremely powerful attachment. Due to the very high rate of fire and the improved hip-fire accuracy, the Vesper can reliably hip-fire out to an extremely impressive distance. Fast Mag and Extended Mag are extremely powerful on the Vesper, as the player will reload compulsively, and both of these attachments will help to reduce this pain. These attachments are extremely valuable on the Vesper. FMJ is nigh useless on the Vesper, an SMG ill-suited to shooting through walls. Rapid Fire's effect is fairly small, and as such, isn't the most useful attachment. On the Vesper, however, due to scaling, the benefit of Rapid Fire is larger on the Vesper than all other weapons, so it has some value, but not a lot. Zombies The Vesper can be found in Zombies. It can be found on the wall in Shadows of Evil, The Giant and Der Eisendrache. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Infernus, with more reserve ammo, a larger magazine capacity, and a damage increase. Vesper vs Infernus Attachments *Extended Mag *Reflex Sight *Recon Sight *Varix 3 *Long Barrel *Suppressor *Foregrip *Quickdraw *Fast Mag *FMJ *Rapid Fire *Stock *Laser Sight Gallery Vesper BO3.png|The Vesper in first person. Vesper Reflex BOIII.png|The Vesper with a Reflex Sight in first person. Vesper third person BOIII.png|The Vesper with a Reflex Sight in third person. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns